Demi-god High
by I am a fangirl forever
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to the same school. Annabeth doesn't seem to like Percy, but he does. How will he show his affections to Annabeth?
1. Ain't a chapter

**Hey guys! Hope your excited about it! I'm kinda out of ideas so yeah. I'm still thinking and I'll update soon. Enjoy!**


	2. I hate Percy

**Yay! First chapter! When they meet, they will hate each other then you know what will happen. Read and review!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Annabeth**

I slowly walk to school and as usual with a book. When I got to school I bump into Percy. "Sorry." I apologize. "Sorry?" says Percy mockingly "Watch it nerd." he laughs and turns back to his friends.

_I hate you Percy Jackson. Thought Annabeth coldly._

_..._

As I walked to science class, "Miss Chase! You're late!" said Mr. D. "I'm sorry." I said quickly and hurried to find a seat. I couldn't find any seat except for the seat beside Mr. Jerk face. "Book girl is sitting beside me? Ewww." he said. "Aww, too bad." I said back.

"Class I will chose a partner for each of you. Wait, I already did! Annabeth and Percy, Rachel with Thalia, Nico and Clarisse." said Mr.D

He kept saying other people's names but I didn't care because I was with Percy.

"Ok so I have a list of questions you each need to answer to each other. Understand?" He asked. I nodded.

I took the question sheet and walked back to my seat. "Well nerd, we're partners. Isn't exciting?" asked Percy. _No it's not. Thought Annabeth._ "Yeah it is." said Annabeth. "So where will we do the work?" he asked. "Well we could do it at my house." I suggested. "Sure." said Percy immediately.

Before I knew it I went to English.

...

I just realized 2 things all the girls are in love with Percy and I am in the same classes he is in.

"Ok class! Today we will do the play for Romeo and Juliet!" said Mr. Blowfis. I looked at the list of people and as I looked at the person playing the role of Juliet.

Juliet: Annabeth Chase. What? I thought. Then I looked at the role of Romeo. Romeo: Percy Jackson.

"Sad you didn't get the role of Juliet?" asked Percy "I got the role." I said coldly. Percy scanned the list. "Yes, I'm Romeo!" he said happily. I walked to the cafeteria.

...

At lunch people were teasing me about being Juliet. "Hey Juliet, where's your Romeo?" laughed Rachel. "Oh Rachel, did you lose your Romeo yet?" shot back Annabeth. Without eating the rest of her lunch, she walked past Percy.

Annabeth went to find Luke or Thalia. "Thalia!" yelled Annabeth. "Over here Ann!" shouted Thalia. Thalia was wearing what she wore on most days. Short black hair, black leather jacket, studded black boots and a black t-shirt. Annabeth walked over to Thalia.

"Annabeth, are you Juliet?" asked Thalia. "Yes, I am." said Annabeth.

"Guess what?" asked Thalia with excitement. "What?" I ask.

"There are rumors that Percy likes you and might take you to the Halloween Dance!" said Thalia. "What? That can't be true!" I said in disbelief. "Fine, I'll ask him." said Thalia stubbornly as she walked up to Percy.

**Cliff hanger! Ha ha! What will happen? Will Percy ask Annabeth to the dance and what about Juliet and Romeo? Review!**


	3. The play

**Dear friends, **

** know that some of you hate me and my stories but I will promise by the end of this story, you'll love me ^_^**

**Anyways I am very slow at writing stories and I'm a writer's block going on and a project going on. The good news is that I am free! So enjoy and review. There might be slight language.**

**Chapter song: Fireworks by: Katy Perry**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Now people is talking about me and Annabeth, I mean Annabeth is cute and all but I don't get why she hates me so much and isn't distracted by my amazing good looks.

So I have a challenge and it is going to make Annabeth fall for me.

"Yo, Grover!" I yelled to my best friend.

"Hey stupid." He replied.

"You into Annabeth yet?" he asked, I blushed "You like her! I knew it!" Grover was all excited and I was blushing.

"Grover, don't you dare tell anyone or I kick your ass so badly that you will fly all the way to the sun." I said slowly recovering from blushing.

"Percy, when did it start?" my stupid friend asked. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I did what all tough boys did, spill.

"Wow Percy, you need help, you are a mess." Said Grover and then he took off to Thalia.

Great now Thalia is going to help me. Oh boy.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

* * *

"Seaweed brain!" yelled Thalia.

I walked over, "I'm going to help you get your girl." she said happily. I never seen her so happy. "Thals, are you sick, do you have a fever?" I said pretending to be worried. "Should I call 911?"

As usual she ignored me and continued talking. "You and Annabeth are going to make a cute couple. What do you think of Percabeth? Great couple name right? I am going to make sure by the end of this year, you will be together."

With that, she walked off to Annabeth. Boy was I nervous.

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

* * *

While I walked to class my friends were cheering and others just chattered excitedly.

Percy was thinking so hard he never noticed.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_14 year old Percy walked to school and he saw this new kid. "Hi, I'm Percy." he said. "Annabeth" she said._

_"I like your name." grinned Percy._

_14 year old Annabeth grinned._

_"Friends?" she asked, he nodded._

_Then they walked off to school together._

_Percy was not very happy, he wanted her, but she did not._

* * *

Percy smiled at that memory, his best memory, meeting Annabeth and being friends and then he ruined it all. Just because of one mistake and then they were enemies forever. Percy sighed and grimaced. He walked over to Annabeth, "Hello, want to practice for the play Juliet?" asked Percy.

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

As Percy walked over to me, my heart pounded like crazy and I did my best to be calm. "Hello, want to practice for the play Juliet?" he asked innocently, he looked so much like an angel.

"Sure" I said.

He really smiled, his dimples, so adorable.

They went to a empty room to practice, then the kissing part was coming, they were closer, closer and closer, Annabeth closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, Percy did the same and they touched lips as quickly as possible. Annabeth felt a spark, she felt different.

When they opened their eyes, they were in the theatre and everyone was cheering.

They looked at each other and smiled and they continued the play.


	4. Sleepover Part 1

**Hello again my friend or enemy.**

**Ok, I know you've been waiting but I was busy! (ish). **

**I want you to know that you better favourite and follow it and review! **

**That would make a very happy me!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Also no hate comments or else.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**The sleepover, 1 month later, December 10th, 10:27 PM**

**Annabeth's POV**

So last month was so amazingly strange but, I still have dreams about Percy. Stop it Annabeth, you're going crazy. You are at a sleepover to have fun, not be lovesick you moron! Did I just call myself a moron and lovesick! UGH!

What the hell am I thinking?

Thalia, me, Rachel, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Rose and Avery were sitting together and talking about random things.

All I heard was "Oh my god! He is so hot!" Who is hot? What the hell are they talking about?

"We should have a fun game of Truth or Dare!" suggested Rachel. Of course let a red headed lunatic have us do embarrassing stuff and spilling secrets, perfect.

Everyone somehow nodded.

I sighed internally while everyone was chattering like squirrels.

* * *

"Annabeth! Truth or dare?" asked a very sneaky red headed Rachel, "Dare" I said, if there is anything it is anything but spilling your secrets.

"Ok, we dare you to call Percy and say I love you to him." said Rachel grinning evilly, "Does he have to know who I am?" I asked nervously.

Rachel simply nodded.

Should have said truth. I regret everything.

I quickly dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" said a deep husky voice, "This is Annabeth." I said while Rachel was giggling with the others like crazy, and I was shooting death glares.

"What's up?" he said, "I-I love you." I managed to stutter out. Rachel was now hysterically laughing and I threw a pillow at her blushing wildly.

"So it's a date?" asked Percy, I ended the call without answering the question.

Thalia was giggling, "Seriously, I just made him helplessly in love with me!" I said dramatically, Thalia started singing "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree...", while Rachel was saying "He is totally in love with you!".

For once I wanted to continue playing the game instead of talking.

* * *

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked as soon as they calmed down, "Truth" said Rose, I grinned evilly just like Rachel, "Were you the person on YouTube who did that thing and somehow it ended up on the YouTube?" I asked, The thing was really funny because there was this girl who looked like Rose and she was playing with dolls and then she did something so bad.

"Well?" I asked, Rose was blushing so badly, then she sighed and nodded. Everyone then was laughing at Rose and I couldn't help it, it was funny.

"Truth or dare Thalia?" asked Rose, "Dare" said Thalia very bravely, "I dare you to ask your crush to marry you!" said Rose.

Thalia grinned, "I don't have one.", "Then just pick one.", "Fine, I am in love with myself." said Thalia, "Fine, I'll choose." said Rose thinking.

"Nico! Say it to Nico!" said Rose, for once Thalia stuttered "W-w-what? He is my best friend!", "Deal with it!" said Rose, Thalia cursed out loud before dialing.

"Hello?" asked Thalia in a squeaky voice, "Yes?" asked a tired voice that belonged to Nico, "Will you marry me?" asked Thalia blushing wildly, "W-what? Thalia? What the hell?" said Nico. Thalia ended the call as fast as she could.

I kept laughing until there was tears in my eyes and when my sides started to hurt.

Thalia began to wail dramatically saying "My life is ruined! I am dead!"

Everyone was still laughing.

* * *

I was getting hungry.

So I went to the kitchen and got a cheese pizza with cheese and ate it.

Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, "It's Percy." said Percy. Damnit, it's Percy!

"Yeah?" I asked.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now! I won't post another chapter until I get 2 or more reviews or like! -Kelly**


End file.
